


Promise Me

by ReidsLittleGenius213



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/M, Fluff, Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidsLittleGenius213/pseuds/ReidsLittleGenius213
Summary: "Imagine Steve Rogers walking in on you singing his old theme song!"Fluffy goodness with Captain America and his made up (for the sake of this fic) wife Emma.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Promise Me

"Promise me that you will come back home." Emma pleaded to her husband Steve as he packed up for a mission that Fury is making him go on. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head on his shoulder. "I promise sweetheart, you be good while I am gone okay?" Steve said stuffing the last t-shirt in his duffel bag and turning into Emma's embrace.

"Mhmm, of course, I will try to not tear up the couch cushions honey." Emma said sarcastically. Steve smiled at her and pecked her lips. "Mmm, are you absolutely positively sure you have to go? I can think of much more fun things to do instead." Emma said suggestively.

Steve raised an eyebrow and looked around, "Positive darlin' but save that energy for when I get back hm?" he looked back down at Emma to see the frown that had drawn her face downwards.

  
"I'll miss you." Emma said placing her hand on his cheek taking in all of his features as if she is trying to memorize them. Steve placed his hand on top of her hand and brought his face closer to hers rubbing their noses together. "I will miss you too pumpkin." he said back.

  
He lent back and grabbed his duffel while Emma grabbed his leather jacket. As much as she dreaded walking to the front door and handing him his jacket, she did it because she knew he had to go and she just had to trust him to keep his promise. It's not the first time Fury had called Steve unexpectedly telling him to get over to HQ and suit up. They were just lounging on the couch watching An Affair to Remember, one of Steve's favorite movies since he was unfrozen when the phone started ringing.

  
Emma and Steve looked at each other before giving each one more goodbye kiss. She closed the door once he was out of sight and sighed as she pressed her back against the door wondering how long he was gonna be gone this time.

  
\-----------

Emma woke up with a start, she had just had a nightmare about Fury calling her saying that Steve had died. She quickly checked her phone making sure that it was in fact just a dream and there was no phone call. 'Thank god.' Emma thought to herself as she got up from the bed and went into the bathroom to take a long shower and brush her teeth.

  
Emma threw her hair up in a messy bun as she contemplated what to do today; with Steve gone the house was terribly lonely not to mention boring. So she sat down and watched television for an hour or two while surfing the web. Around three, Emma's mother called to gush about the new cat that she had adopted from a close-by animal shelter. When around 6-ish rolled by Emma's beast of a stomach started sounding like a whale.

So, she got up and went out into the kitchen to cook up some food for herself since she was the only one home at the time. She put on some music and started cooking up herself some burgers.

Her husband’s old theme song came on and she started singing along with it.

"When Captain America throws his mighty shield,  
All those who choose to oppose his shield must yield!  
If he's led to a fight and a duel is due,  
Then the red and the white and the blue will come through,  
When Captain America throws his mighty shield!"

Emma was so caught up in her in doing her little dance that she didn't hear the front door open and she didn't feel the presence that had wondered into the kitchen doorway watching as she was doing her funky dance.

"Do you do this every time I go out?"

"ACK!" Startled by the sudden voice that appeared behind her, she grabbed the spatula and spun around facing the person with it held out in front of her in a somewhat defensive position. Steve's amusement level went through the roof. He was doubled over laughing like a maniac. Upon seeing Steve, Emma's face turned red in embarrassment but then lit up quickly as she saw her husband perfectly healthy and unharmed and she dropped the spatula.

At the sound Steve looked up to see Emma running at him, he held out his arms and lifted her up in the arm spinning her around. He set her down gently and embraced her breathing in her scent, roses and burnt hamburger? "Are you cooking something?" Steve said as he pulled back slightly to see her face.

"Crapola!" She ripped herself out of Steve's embrace and ran over to the stove turning it off and moving the pan to a different burner. "I WAS making hamburgers until you scared the bejeezus out of me." Emma said turning back around and facing Steve.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it. You looked so adorable." Steve said coming over to her brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "It wasn't adorable, it was embarrassing. You have to say it looked adorable because I'm your wife." Emma said looking down at the floor, avoiding Steve's gaze. Steve cupped her chin gently forcing her to look him in the eyes. He leaned forward, kissing her lips softly.

"It was not embarrassing, it was adorable and cute and I only laughed because of what you did with the spatula." Steve said looking over at the floor where the forgotten spatula now lay. "Plus I find it sweet that you were singing my old theme song."

"I was only singing it because you were gone and I missed you. To be fair, you never did call to say that you were coming home." Emma said leaning her face up towards Steve's.

"I just wanted to surprise you, since I know how much you love surprises." Steve said jokingly.

"You make me jumpy and these are the results you get!" Emma said in a exasperated voice. Steve leaned in towards her and placed his lips to hear ear and said "Well, do you wanna use that energy to do what you were talking about before I left?"

"Yes." Emma said without missing a beat. "But afterwards, you owe me a burger Rogers."

"Deal Rogers." Steve said to Emma before scooping her up in his arms carrying her off to their shared bedroom.


End file.
